The Boogeyman (1980)
| language = English | budget = $300,000 (estimated) | gross = (Worldwide) | preceded_by = | followed_by = | rating = 4.6|imagecat = The Boogeyman (1980)|tagline = The most terrifying nightmare of childhood is about to return!}} The Boogeyman is a 1980 horror film directed by Ulli Lommel. It was followed by Boogeyman 2, and Return of the Boogeyman. It is not to be confused with the 2005 film Boogeyman. Plot As children, Michael and Lacey watch their mother with her lover and are punished for it. Willy is gagged and tied to a bed but Lacey frees him and he proceeds to stab the man to death. As an adult, Lacey is married with a young son and lives with her aunt and uncle on a farm. Willy also lives with them, but has not spoken a word since the night he killed his mother's lover. Lacey is afraid that "something's going to happen" and has nightmares where she is tied to a bed and threatened with knives by an unseen person. Her husband takes her to a psychiatrist to try to help her confront her fears, and they decide to visit both Lacey's mother and the house she grew up in. At the house, however, Lacey sees a reflection of her mother's lover coming towards her in a mirror in the bedroom where he died, and smashes the mirror in a panic. Her husband takes the broken mirror with him in an attempt to repair it, but a piece is left behind which later glows red as the three children in the house are killed by an unseen force. Willy is also having problems with mirrors – seeing his reflection in one causes him to nearly strangle a girl and so he paints all the mirrors in the house black. Later, pieces of a broken mirror in a bag at his feet cause a pitchfork to levitate and nearly stab him. Another shard from the broken mirror becomes stuck to Lacey's son's shoe, and when it reflects the sunlight onto a group of nearby teens they are also killed, including a couple who are killed when the boyfriend is stabbed through the back of the neck with the blade exiting through his mouth, while his girlfriend is then forced onto the knife. A piece of the mirror becomes lodged over Lacey's eye and she becomes possessed by the evil spirit of her mother's lover. It is only through the actions of the family priest that the shard is removed and thrown into water, where it bursts into flames. The remainder of the mirror is thrown into a well, where the same thing happens. The film ends with one last mirror shard, missed by Lacey and her husband, glowing red on the ground. Cast Actor Role Suzanna Love Lacey Ron James Jake John Carradine Doctor Warren Nicholas Love Willy Raymond Boyden Kevin Felicite Morgan Aunt Helen Bill Rayburn Uncle Ernest Llewelyn Thomas Father Reilly Jay Wright Young Willy Natasha Schiano Young Lacey Gillian Gordon Lacey and Willy's Mother Howard Grant The lover Jane Pratt Jane Lucinda Ziesing Susan David Swim Timmy Videos Category:1980 films Category:Films of the 1980s Category:Slasher films Category:Boogeyman films Category:4.2 rating